One issue with subscription establishment with a service provider for Wi-Fi network access is that it is not a simple and user-friendly process. There is no standardized process for secure on-line sign-up and provisioning of credentials for Wi-Fi enabled devices and networks. Users generally may have to confront web pages of different types, enter information and select their usernames/passwords at different locations.
Another issue with subscription establishment is security. Open networks may not provide sufficient security while secure networks (such as those that are 802.1x enabled) may prohibit access to non-registrants. Current online sign-up mechanisms expose users to unacceptable security risks such as getting their credit card and personal information stolen (e.g., thru well-known honey-pot, or twin-evil security holes).
Another issue with subscription establishment is the different types of credentials that may need to be provisioned. Some devices or networks may require certificate-based credentials while some other devices or networks may use username/password credentials. Other devices or networks may use subscriber-information module (SIM) type credentials (e.g., generally used for some cellular networks).
Thus, there are general needs for secure on-line sign-up and provisioning of credentials. There are also general needs for secure on-line sign-up and provisioning of credentials securely using on-line sign systems that use SOAP-XML techniques as a transport. There are also general needs for a standardized process for secure on-line sign-up that is suitable for provisioning different types of credentials such as username/password credentials, SIM type credentials and certificate-based credentials. There are also general needs for a standardized process for secure on-line sign-up and provisioning of credentials that is suitable for use in any 802.11 based network including both open and secure networks.